television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Tales
WARNING: Teen Tales is a show not intended for younger viewers. There is blood and violence. So, if you are under 13, DO NOT WATCH for Safety Purposes! Teen Tales is a show made for teenagers by GetiniPvZ. Characters The main character of this series. Thoughtful and smart, he has many friends from all over the country. He is part of Small People Club. In Thomas Filphy High School, he is mostly the kind student who helps others. He is the Kind One for this series. The best friend of Sky. Shy and quick, he is still one of the top students in Thomas Filphy High School. He is in Honor Roll. He visits Getini's house a lot and is friends with him, almost buddies. He is the Cool One for this series. The brother of Tamara. Small and worthy, he is a member of Small People Club. Many of his friends hang out with him and he visits Getini most of the time. In Thomas Philphy High School, he does well in all his classes. He is the Worthy One for this series. Shoji Dan Olive Lizzy Mike Jayson Kimberly Jessica Nick Donis Leo Episodes Season 1 # The Beginner Tale # The Aloe Tale # The Pokéball Tale # The Tall Tale # The Chocolate Tale # The Junior Tale # The Food Fight Tale # The Senior Tale # The Explosion Tale # The Clean-Up Tale # The Musical Tale # The Horrible Tale # The Bloody Tale # The Hospital Tale # The Symphony Tale # The Fate In Our Hands Tale # The Wishing Tale # The Room Tale # The Crying Tale # The End of the Year Tale Season 2 # The New Tale # The Bully Tale # The Money Tale # The Rated R Tale # The Alone Tale # The Camping Tale # The Slenderman Tale # The Killer Tale # The Shadow Tale # The Returning Tale # The Super Tale # The Normal Tale # The Breaking Tale # The Disappearance Tale # The Lost Tale # The OP Tale # The School End Tale # The Fantasy Tale # The Summer Solstice Tale # The Heat Wave Tale Season 3 # The Brand New Life Tale # The Jerk Tale # The Winter Tale # The Chinese New Year Tale # The House Warming Tale # The Sick Tale # The School War Tale # The Broken Leg Tale # The Wheelchair Tale # The TV Anime Tale # The Class President Tale # The Celebrity Tale # The Slap Fight Tale # The Tweet On Twitter Tale # The Broken Phone Tale # The Slump Tale # The Homeschool Tale # The Teenage Dreams Tale # The Shy Tale # The Roller Skates Tale Season 4 # The Sing-Along Tale # The Moving Tale # The Goodbye Tale # The Understudy Tale # The Fortunate Tale # The Social Network Tale # The Graduating Tale # The Vacation Tale # The Crocodile Tale # The Bloody Animal Tale # The Shark Wave Tale # The Run-Away Tale # The Fire Tale # The Emergency Room Tale # The Cancelled College Tale # The Bad Life Tale # The Adult Swim Tale # The Karma Tale # The End of the Line Tale # The Charisma Tale